pirateslovefandomcom-20200213-history
The Kraken
Real Life The Kraken is a legendary sea monster that is known to dwell off of Norway and Greenland, These creatures usually live in deep waters but have been sighted on the surface usually attacking ships and dragging sailors to a cruel fate, It has 8 tentacles and eyes the size of dinner plates, Its length is about 40 to 50 ft In a transcript from the Old Icelandic saga Orvar-Odds Saga. possibly refers to the kraken: "Now I will tell you that there are two sea-monsters. One is called the hafgufa (sea-mist), another lyngbakr (heather-back). Whales are the biggest of everything in the world, but the? hafgufa is the greatest monster occurring in the water. It is its nature that it swallows both men and ships and whales and everything that it can reach. It is submerged both by day and night together, and when it strikes up its head and nose above the surface, then it stays at least until the turn of the tide. Now, that sound we sailed through? We sailed between its jaws, and its nose and lower jaw were those rocks that appeared to you in the ocean, while the lyngbakr was the island we saw sinking down. However, Ǫgmundur Floki has sent these creatures to you by means of his secret arts for to cause the death of you and all your men. He thought that more men should have gone the same way as those that had already drowned, and he expected that the hafgufa would have swallowed us all. Today I sailed through its mouth because I knew that it had recently surfaced." Despite It known to dwell around Norway, It has been sighted many other places. Its Etymology the english word Kraken is taken from Norwegian, In German the word Krake means Octopus, But most evidence points it to a Giant Squid or ''Architeuthis Dux '' In Pirates of The Caribbean Not much is known about this beastie except it was possibly the last one of its kind, It served Davy Jones attacking anything Its master told it to and could even be summoned using a Capstan Hammer device on Jones's flagship, The Flying Dutchman. The most notable time the Kraken was used was when Captain Jack Sparrow had to settle his debt to Jones, When Jack lost his beloved tricorne ? hat the Kraken strangley followed it sinking a Turkish fishing boat off Port Royal. later when William Turner escaped from The Dutchman, The Kraken was sent to destroy the Edinburgh Trader splitting it in half and dragging it down. Finally the Kraken attacked the Black Pearl but was met with Offensive and retreated momentarily. Only to come back and do major damage but was once again repelled. Finally through actions of Elizabeth Swann Jack was left aboard the Pearl as the Kraken coiled its tentacles around it and dragged it into the Locker. When Lord Cutler Beckett took over Jones he ordered the Kraken to be killed though it is unknown how, but was found dead on Black Sand Beach. There its corpse lay. Category:Legends